Aishiteru
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: RK crossover What if Kikyou died before the final battle? Her soul, filled with unfufilled wishes and regrets, reincarnated and meets...Sesshoumaru? SessKik pairing
1. Chapter 1

Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SAMURAI X IF NOT I WOULD BE FILTHY RICH BY NOW

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Flashback –

Kikyou's POV

" Kikyou-san!! Naraku… Naraku is outside attacking the village!" Sango and Miroku busted into the hut which I was in and reported the bad news to me. Their faces were flustered and their hands were holding their weapons. I gave a nod before reaching for my bow and arrows. I knew along that this day would come and as I predicted, it came true. Looks like I have to prepare for the worst… I ran out of the hut with the taijiya and houshi behind me and there was him… Naraku.

" Naraku! Why are you here?!" I shouted at him. The smirk on his face grew and it started making me feel uneasy.

"Your arrows are no longer effective against me, Kikyou!" his tentacles shot out and grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off my feet. A flash of white was seen slicing the tentacles, dropping me forcefully to the ground. Was it Inuyasha? Did he come and save me? My heart was filled with hope; maybe he had decided to be with me after all. As the fog cleared, instead of Inuyasha, the person revealed to be Sesshoumaru, his half-brother.

"I am the one who will be killing you, Naraku." The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword, Tokijin at him. At the same time, Inuyasha and my reincarnation came running in ass Inuyasha unsheathe his Tetsusaiga. I gave a groan as I slowly stood up with the Houshi and Tajiya helping me.

"Hn! Pathetic fools. I, Naraku, have just one goal," Narake grinned evily and looked at me, "and that is to kill Kikyou!" Without saying another word, a second tentacle shot out and went through my shoulders. My souls were escaping and soon, I will be back in hell…

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted and chased after me but was stopped by Naraku. They soon engaged in a fierce battle while I lay on the floor, dying.

"If only you did not let your emotions take control of your actions, then you would not have gotten into this pitiful state. You have only yourself to blame… Kikyou." Sesshoumaru stood in front of me, his eyes a mixture of emotions which I for the life of me couldn't comprehend.

That was the last I sentence I've ever heard, and also my last breath…

-End Flashback--

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Hinatano Ruki sat up abruptly from the nightmare. Her body was sticky with sweat and her heartbeat could be heard in her ears. For years, these past memories have been resurfacing in her mind and it haunts her, especially what that Sesshoumaru guy said to her. Those words still echo in her mind, day after day since she first heard them. She had no idea why is she acting like that, but every time she thinks about what he said, her heart is suddenly filled with an indescribable feeling of longing…

Actually, Ruki the reincarnation of Kikyou. Kikyou's soul was flung into the Tokugawa Era from the Feudal Era when she died… Ruki looks a lot like Kikyou, with straight ebony hair, mahogany eyes and fair milky skin. It was exactly like before, no difference other then her body was that of a child. She even managed to keep her memories though she had reincarnated. In this life, her parents passed away shortly after she was born, similar to her life as Kikyou. So she was left alone, only this time without Kaede, wandering around finding food and shelter. Her life continues on…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I will most likely not be updating my story 'The more the merrier' until the end of this month of mid next month as I still have to try to cope with the new subjects that I'm taking in school. Sorry. But as for my other story 'The Fated Dragon' I'll not be updating that story until I get enough VOTES!!!! **

**Hope you like this story. And PLS Read and REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Aishiteru: Chapter 2

Ruki stood in front of two graves, tears flowing down her cheeks like bends from a broken necklace, never ending, nor stopping.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san…" she knelt down and reached out to touch the two markers of her parents' graves.

'_So…Again, even after one lifetime, I am still left parentless…' _she thought forlornly to herself.

'_Nothing. No one ever stays with me… even after all the promises. Why! Why is it that I keep losing the people I love?' _She slammed her hands to the ground.

'_Inuyasha, Kaede, Okaa-san, Otou-san, …Sesshoumaru… It just isn't fair!' _she thought bitterly as tears continued to roll down, eyes turning red.

Then, her sharp ears picked up soft footsteps approaching from behind, she swerved around, being guided by a supposed long gone instinct, and met face to face with a samurai.

"You are a sharp one aren't you? Most people wouldn't have even noticed me approaching. But you, you are a special one, girl." He smirked at her, eerily similar to those of Inuyasha's, giving her an impression that he was extremely confident of his abilities, and for good reason too, if those swords he's holding is anything to go by.

"So what is it to you?" Ruki questioned him, having experienced far too many things to readily trust any stranger, unlike her reincarnation, Kagome.

"And a feisty one too." He shook his head, seemingly not noticing the question she asked him. "So these are your parents?"

A sharp nod was his answer.

Under normal circumstances, Ruki wouldn't have been so rude and would have found some other ways to get the needed answers out of him. But, seeing as she was not in a good mood, to put it nicely, she couldn't care less.

"So do you have anyone looking after you?"

Ruki shot him a piercing look, she knew there were men who took young orphans away and made them into slaves. Such things were not uncommon, both in her previous time, and here too, from what she has heard.

"What if I choose not to answer?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"So what are you going to do about it? On another note, why don't you find someone else to bother!" Ruki rounded on him, eyes flashing with barely restrained anger.

"Ha! I like your attitude kid! What do you have to say if I said I want to teach you that basics of the sword?"

To say that Ruki was shocked would be an understatement. "But, why choose me? There are so many other people to choose from." She then narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch other than the fact that you will be living with me until you have completely mastered the basics of the sword. So, what do you say?" he asked good naturedly, totally unaffected by the tone Ruki used towards him previously.

Ruki hesitated, unsure "Alright, I accept. But I am able to leave when I've mastered the basics, right?"

"You wound me with your words. What do you take me for, a paedophile?" He then extended his hand towards her.

"Of course." Ruki gave him a playful grin as she accepted his hand, burying whatever negative feelings she had deep within her heart, determined to make a fresh start with the person in front of her.

"Watashi wa namae Hinatano Ruki desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Watashi was namae Kanashii Saruno. Yoroshiku." He then gave Ruki a short smirk that promised pain, lots of pain.

Seeing that look, Ruki felt a chill running down her spine, she suddenly had a feeling that the training would not be pleasant at all, not for her at least…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_4 years later_

"Ouch!" Ruki squeaked.

"Stop complaining." Saruno said sternly.

"I wouldn't even be like this if _someone_ hadn't decided to go all out on a child like me!" Ruki snapped back.

"Now, now. You like living, right?" Saruno looked at her for a moment before returning his attentions back to the task of applying salve on her wounds.

"Of course I do! What kind of half-brained question was that? And what has that got to do with your partially unsuccessful attempt to kill me." Ruki asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to get all sarcastic on me. I'm only doing this to ensure that you don't get killed." He said, turning serious all of a sudden.

"Killed? What are you talking about?"

Saruno sighed. Shaking his head as he explained, "The killings and assassination attempts on politicians has been escalating. And I am also keeping to my end of the bargain. Once you have mastered the basics of the sword, you are free to leave." He turned, and walked out of the hut.

Leaving. During the four years that she had been here, the thought of leaving hadn't actually crossed her mind. Even when it did, she always told herself that she still had a long way to go before completely dismissing the notion.

Now, when being faced with the fact that she would be leaving soon, she found herself somehow unable to accept this fact. During her time here, she had grown to look up to Saruno as a father figure that she had sorely lacked, in both lives, and a person extremely close to her heart. She didn't know when, but during this period of time, Saruno had slowly wormed his way in her long jaded heart, even though she had been adamant not to get attached to him at the beginning.

And now, it seemed that the time for her to leave has finally come…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A few days later_

"So, you are leaving…" he looked at her with a hint of sadness in the depths of his eyes.

"Hai. What do you think it was then, me getting married?" Ruki teased him, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yup!" he replied cheerfully, with a huge smile plastered on his face, although you can see it was forced.

"Humph!...I will miss you, you know."

"Hah! So will I brat, so will I." his voice lowering.

He then looked at Ruki, before continuing, "Ruki, I have taught you all the basics of the sword. But the technique it something only you yourself can develop. The sword technique that I use is not suitable for you. You'll understand when the time comes, 'cause somewhere deep inside you, there's a sword technique only you would be able to use to its fullest potential. I saw it in you when I first met you at your parents' grave, and it had only grown since then. And I wish you all the luck in finding it."

Silence reigned.

Then Ruki replied, "I understand, sensei. Thank you for everything. I promise you I would come back to visit you…someday." She then jumped and engulfed her sensei in a hug.

Ruki then took a small backpack which held all the things she'll need and started making her way down the small mountain where she had lived with Saruno in the past few years. She didn't even look back once as she did not want her sensei to see her lose control of her emotions like that.

She suddenly broke out into a run, willing herself to not turn back, as tears started flying past her cheeks, the winds flapping her hair, and soon, the only trace left of her being there was the drops of tears she shed…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter won't be up for a while as _someone_ glares at co-author refuses to type the next chapter of this story and I currently have my hands full with the re-writing of my story 'The More the Merrier'.**

**Pls Read and Review! **


End file.
